


King of the Convention

by chaotic_bro



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anime Convention, Conventions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Humor, I hope, M/M, My First Fanfic, The Pocky Game, Yoomin - Freeform, and competitive, convention au, namjin - Freeform, taehyung is a self-proclaimed king, taekook, they are dorks, vkook, vmin are friends, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_bro/pseuds/chaotic_bro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taehyung is the self-proclaimed King of the Convention, and Jungkook is a threat to his reign.</p><p>Or</p><p>Tae and Jungkook are huge cosplaying dorks at a convention and they are both really competitive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first completed fic. Thank you so much to my big bean Chrissy/ Ohdizzy for supporting me while writing this! Honestly I don't know if I would've wrote this without her!  
> Anyways because this is my first fic I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Pretty much this is just Bangtan being huge cosplay dorks at a convention! Some of the things that happen are loosely based off of things that actually happened to me at a convention. Lastly oh god this fic was supposed to me 1k -2k words and it ended up being almost 9k! I hope you like it c:

“So I see you’ve finally chosen who you are going to cosplay as?” Jimin asks his best friend Taehyung as he walks in reviling his new fiery orange hair. “Because I don’t think you’d dye your hair as bright as that just for the fun of it, but it looks good dude!”

“Why thank you Jiminie! And for your information yes I finally have my cosplay planned out.” Tae says as he flashes Jimin one of his signature box smiles.

Tae has been excited about this convention for weeks but had trouble choosing what to cosplay. It’s not like it’s his first cosplay either, in fact he has been to numerous conventions. Some of his favorite things he’s gone as is a vampire and the Joker. To himself he is a self-proclaimed “King of the Convention”. I mean who wouldn’t agree he makes every convention he goes to a party with his elaborate plans and fun cosplays.

As Tae plops onto the couch besides his friend Jimin asks “so what is this so called King of the Convention going as this year” intentionally putting air quotes on King.

“This year I’m going as the precious but feisty Hinata from Haikyuu because lately that show has become my guilty pleasure” he says enthusiastically. “Also don’t hate, you know it’s a fact I’m the one and only King of the Convention you commoner. Honestly who else would be able to pull off creating a conga line of 30 Deadpools and having them all simultaneously walk around the convention.”

Jimin holds his hands up in defeat “okay I’ll give it to you, you do come up with some killer plans. One of my favorites is that time with the ten Princess Leia’s and the pie-“  
He was abruptly cut off when Tae pounced of him throwing his hand over his mouth. “Law number 23 of King Tae we never mention that story because sometimes whatever happens at a convention stays at the convention” Tae whispers into Jimins ear.

Taehyung has come up with some amazing plans during his reign but even he has some he regrets.

“Fine. Fine. You win I won’t mention it again” Jimin states as he pushes Tae back to his respective side of the couch. “Anyways on the topic of cosplays Yoongi and I finally decided, well it was more of his idea to be honest, but we finally decided on what we were going to couple cosplay as.”

“Aww what are you and your precious marshmallow Yoongi going as” Tae cooed. Jimin and Yoongi have been together for two years now and he has always thought of them as the perfect couple. (Not like he’d ever admit that though) It was just something about Jimins upbeat and innocent personality that perfectly clashed with Yoongis reserved “I don’t give a fuck about anything” attitude. Even though he constantly calls Jimin a brat and acts annoyed he secretly loves every second with his goofy boyfriend. When you first meet Yoongi he tries to put up a tough demeanor but as you get know him you find out he is just a grumpy teddy bear. Tae likes to compare the two to Yin and Yang or Jekyll and Hyde. 

“Hey only I can call him my precious marshmallow! Anyways you may not know this but Yoongi hyung is actually a major Naruto fanboy.” Surprised, Taes jaw dropped at this because he would never expect Yoongi to be a closet nerd. “He decided that for this year him and I should couple cosplay as his OTP and of course his OTP is Naruto and Sasuke"

“Dudeee I would have never guessed Yoongi was a nerd, this is amazing. I mean it should be obvious but I just never saw him being into Naruto though, I thought he’d be into lowkey bizarre animes” Tae stated.

Jimin started to laugh. “You have no idea how big of nerd he is over Naruto, oh my god. Trust me I didn’t expect it either but I think it’s cute. He’s going to kill me for telling you this but oh well. So one of the first nights I stayed over at his house I found out about his obsession. We went to sleep cuddling and I woke up in the middle of the night to not find him by my side. At first I was worried but I heard something coming from the living room so I decided to investigate. My sleep deprived state wasn’t ready for what I saw next. Yoongi was sitting on the floor by the couch in his undies clutching a Sasuke body pillow while singing along to the season 3 Naruto opening while it played on his laptop. To be completely honest I had no idea how to react and neither did he when we saw each other. All I remember now was that I was a babbling mess on the floor laughing and he just had a look of horror on his face. The next morning, I apologized for over reacting but ever sense then he’ll full on embrace his fanboyness. He will literally run around the house trying to imitate the signature Naruto run and he’ll yell things like I WAS DESTINED TO BE TALLER!”

All of this was too much for Tae to handle. After the first part of the story he busted out laughing but now he was full on on the ground now sounding like a dying hyena and crying from laughing so hard. This is most definitely blackmail material Tae thought. 

After finally pulling himself together he said “oh my god this is amazing. Now I see why you two get along so well, your both huge fucking nerds.”

Jimin laughs “yeah says the biggest geek in our squad. Mr. King of the Convention, spends all day watching anime, and still tries to say he’s a memelord on the side. Knowing his nerdy side just makes me love his grumpy butt even more”

“God you’re so sappy! And hey I never said it was a bad thing being a nerd, I take pride in my nerdiness.” Tae says sitting back on to the couch “anyways have you found out what the golden couple Jin and Namjoon are going as? They won’t tell me”.

“No they said they want to keep it a secret and surprise us at the convention” Jimin explained as he got up from the couch, heading toward the door. “Sorry I got to head out I promised I’d meet with Yoongi for ice cream at three. See you later TaeTae”.

“Later Jiminie” Tae shouts after his friend.

 _Well now at least I can finally work on my plan for this year’s convention, this is one of my best ideas yet_ he excitedly thought to himself.

******

Every convention he goes too Tae wants to make the most out of it and this year was no exception. Slowly he has grown out of his shell and cons help him become more outgoing. This year he has two main ideas that should easily work out together. His plan this year is to create spontaneous dance circles and to get many people to join. As the dance circle gets bigger he wants to create a make shift version of baseball he so cleverly named “oddball’. 

The idea of oddball was simple. Tae would bring an inflatable beach ball the middle of the circle and when he has all eyes on him he’ll get people to play a makeshift version of baseball. Pretty much instead of an actual baseball and bat people will use the beach ball and whatever cosplay weapon they brought. Simple enough Tae thought.

In order to pull this off he’s going to have a killer playlist to attract enough people. For the rest of the day Tae spent time complying the best range of songs from everybody. Upbeat things Psy and BigBang, or various anime openings for his fellow weeaboos, and even some dance classics like the cupid shuffle. He was truly proud of his work that night. To congratulate himself on his accomplishments he made 3am celebratory brownies.

(When Jimin catches him in the middle of night with flour all over his clothes and hair and various ingredients- some belonging nowhere near brownies- scattered over the floor all he could say was that “when a king needs to eat, he’ll make a feast and eat!”)

******

After a week of brutally planning and many late night baking sessions it was finally the day of the convention and Tae couldn’t be happier. His hair still had a bright fiery orange flare to it and he made sure to give it a messy style like Hinatas. His custom ordered Karasuno uniform came in yesterday and he was thrilled when it fit perfectly. To make his cosplay complete he actually learned the proper way to do his makeup (with the help of many YouTube tutorials) to look like Hinata. Not going to lie he thinks he looks pretty hot! 

Just as Jimin promised him and Yoongi came dressed as Naruto and Sasuke. In both Taes and Jimins opinion Yoongi made the cutest Naruto in the world. He had his ashy blonde hair flared up and overall nicely held together with a headband he spent a decent amount of time making. Yoongi even had Jimin do his makeup and ordered bright blue contacts. (Jimin went on and on how much of a hassle it was trying to get them on Yoongi but in the end being worth it.) The Naruto cosplay he bought online ended up fitting Yoongis small stature better than expected. He was thoroughly impressed with how good his friend looked. Not to mention Jimin looked just as good as Sasuke. Turns out Yoongi thought the same and couldn’t stop complimenting his boyfriend.

Jin and Namjoon wanted to make it a complete surprise and fully reveal their cosplays at the convention and this made it to where Yoongi had to drive Tae and Yoongi to the con. The whole way there they blasted numerous anime openings and sang and danced along to them. Anyone who drove past them shook their heads and assumed they were crazy but the boys were having too much fun to notice.

When they got to the convention they stood outside the main opening waiting for their friends to show up. Tae was restless, wanting to hurry and get going with the convention he said “when the hell are they supposed to be here? I’m about to just ditch them and head inside!”

“Chill down Tae- oops I mean Hinata” Jimin replied, laughing at his friend who was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “Jin hyung just texted me saying they are heading this way now keep a look out.”

They all were trying to figure out what the two were planning on cosplaying for the past week and why it was such a big deal for the to keep it a secret. No matter how many ideas they came up with it didn’t prepare the three for what they saw next. Simultaneously Yoongi, Jimin, and Tae all said “Holy shit.”

Jin and Namjoon were fucking cosplayed as Princess Peach and Mario. Tae could barely recognize Jin at first but there was no way mistaking that handsome face and those beautifully plump lips. There was no denying it Jin took his costume seriously and looked like a legit princess. He full on worked Princess Peaches dress and crown better than any girl at the convention. He also had to give it to Joonie for one- agreeing to this, and two- actually pulling off Mario’s look quite well. 

“I know what you guys are thinking” Jin claimed, spinning around and completely showing off his extravagant dress. “I look hot at hell.”

Jimin was the first to speak. “Damn hyung you look good! Now I get why you wanted to keep it as such a big secret.” Yoongi and Tae shook their heads in agreement.

“Just for your information” Namjoon cut in. “This was all my lovely boyfriend’s idea; I was reluctant at first but I’m so happy I went through with this.” Namjoon then leaned over and gave Jin a quick kiss.

Tae finally speaks up “you look very pretty hyung good job! Your makeup is almost as good as mine.”

Jin smiled at this “thank you Taetae. I know I’m usually the handsomest guy you have ever seen but today I’m the most beautiful princess here.” The rest of the group laughed at him but had to agree.

“Yes you look very beautiful Princess Jin but can we finally head inside the convention?” Yoongi asks.

******

Any preconvention jitters are gone the second they step inside. Just seeing the gigantic sign saying “Seoul ComicCon” brought a smile to each of their faces. What Tae loved most about any convention is the variety of cosplays he sees from different people. As soon as they got inside they saw many different costumes; there were a few Winter Soldiers, Deadpools, Kaneki Kens (white and black haired), some Winchester and Castiel trios, and even a cute couple dressed like Mikayuu were carrying one another bridal style.

Before any of them could completely get settled they were instantaneously getting bombarded by people saying “oh my god you look so cute! Please let me take a picture.” They were used to it, in fact it happened like this every year. It’s not like Tae was complaining either the King of the Convention loved the attention.

Jin and Namjoon were the first to be swept away by a group of people begging for pictures. They said its ok they’ll meet back up later for lunch. 

Every time Tae would pose for a photo he’d make it extravagant; meaning he’d do in air poses or act utterly ridiculous. He didn’t mind because he still looked hot no matter what.  
Yoongi and Jimin on the other hand were being cavity inducing cute for their pictures. Their pictures ranged from just them simply holding hands to hugging, or carrying each other, Yoongi even snuck in a few kisses to Jimins cheek leaving the younger blushing.

Surprisingly someone even got the two to do the pocky challenge on video. Simply enough the pocky challenge is when two people bite the end of a piece of pocky, and then eat towards each other. Usually people lose courage and back away before meeting the others lips, leaving the person with the biggest piece in the end winning. Of course this didn’t happen for Yoongi and Jimin. Instead of backing away the two ended up making out on camera. In all honestly Tae thought it was completely cute (never in a million years he would tell them that though) instead he decided to say “eww come on guys get a room.” This resulted in Yoongi flicking the other off while still kissing Jimin.

The few girls who filmed them thanked that two and happily walked away searching for their next victim. “So Tae as much as I would love to see your outrageous plan, there is this limited edition One Punch Man Saitama and Genos figure I really want and I need to go and get it before the lines get too long” Yoongi explained while Jimin shook his head in agreement.

“It’s okay I understand” Tae replied. “As long as we all meet up later like we planned I’m okay with it.”

Jimin intertwined his hands with Yoongis and said “of course man. Anyways good luck with your dance circle and game of oddball Mr. King of the Covention. See you later Taetae.”

Yoongi and Jimin then took off running like Naruto hand in hand laughing like huge dorks and Tae shouted after his friend “later you weebs."

 _Now it’s time to get to business_ Tae mused while excitingly jumping up and down. (Who cares if people gave him weird looks, he’s the damn King! They should be bowing down at his all mightiness.)

******

Not even five minutes into trying to get his plan started Tae receives a picture from Jimin of Yoongi with a Kumamon cosplayer. Tae thinks this is the happiest he’s ever seen Yoongi because he is hugging onto Kumamon like he’ll never see him again, and has the biggest gummy smile in the world. Jimin must have noticed because he captioned the picture with “I think my boyfriend fell in love with Kumamon” followed by six crying emoji’s. 

Tae laughed at this and replied saying “hey maybe you three can have a poly relationship #ot3”

Back to business Tae thought, in order to get the dance circle to even remotely start he needs a few people to try and get the crowd going so he doesn’t look like a weird loner dancing on his own. It’s time to do some recruiting.

After going on a search for willing participants (in his mind they’re his knights in shining armor) he was able to get six people to happily agree to help him. The first guy introduced himself as Z-I-co, then the rest were Jackson, Mark, Kai, Sehun, and P.O. 

Finally, after all this time Tae can put his plan into action and he couldn’t be happier. The best place he thought to get the most people to join in was right outside the main convention hall. This way there would be a ton of traffic going in and out that would hopefully stop by and dance a little.

He set his portable stereo down by the wall and hooked up his IPod ready to play the playlist he spent a lot of time on. Him and his “knights” decided the best song to play at first was Uptown Funk. The song instantly blared through the speakers and the group clapped along to the starting dodododo. As the beat stared to pick up they started to pick up the pace and dance along. People passing by started to notice and would stop and stare looking amused.

When it finally got to the “don’t believe me just watch’’ Tae started to jump up and down waving his arms signaling for people to join him. The rest of the guys did the same and started to ask people to join. Halfway through the song a small group of people have joined in the dancing. It doesn’t take long for people to realize what’s happening and they decide to also join in.

It’s near the end of the song when there is a good 20 or so people jumping up and down yelling “UPTOWN FUNK YOU UP.” Tae is ecstatic, his plan was working out well. Every minute people are slowly joining and it’s the best thing ever.

Now to reunite everyone he made sure the next song to play was the Cupid Shuffle. Through the speakers a repetitive tone of “cupid shuffle” started to play and everyone knew what was up. Everybody got into position and started doing the signature dance of going to the right, then left, then kicking, and finally walking by yourself. Tae decided to relax and have fun with his ever growing group of dancers. 

There’s something powerful feeling about getting a random Godzilla, attack on titan cosplayers, and even some deadpools to dance along to something he planned out. He was proud of what he has accomplished so far. About a good 50 people has joined in on the dance and it was amazing. Various cosplayers all getting along and dancing, looking like they’re having the time of their lives is exactly what Tae wanted.

As the Cupid Shuffle died down it was time for him to make his presence known. Z-I-co (Tae still doesn’t understand why he can’t just say Zico but he’ll respect his knights wishes) and P.O. hoisted Taehyung on their shoulders and to get everyone’s attention he paused his music and started to clap and yelled “LOOK HERE.”

All eyes were now on him, “Ok so I would like to first off introduce myself. I am Taehyung or as you should call me King.” Tae stated with a smile on his face. “I’m the King of the Convention and I started this random dance mob. I would like to thank all you for joining and hopefully we can get even more people to tag along! Now everybody please have fun I have much more planned but for now dance to your hearts content.” After that he started to play BigBangs Fantastic Baby when everyone gave him a round of applause.

Finally getting off the two guys shoulders he decided to join in and dance with the group he so proudly created. People slowly started to form a circle and opened up the middle for people to showcase their skills. The first person was a random Castiel cosplayer and did a pretty good dance routine. Next Tae decided to get in on the action and jumped to the middle. With people cheering him on he happily danced to the beat and did a unique dance were he jumped up and down swinging his arms in a weird way. (Hey he might not be the best dancer in the world but he got people to laugh.)

Next up was a tall but pretty cute guy cosplayed as a cheap Darth Vader, but it suited him well. Before dancing he yelled out “I’M YOUR FATHER, I’M YOUR HOPE, J-HOPE!” Then he preceded to dance. In all honestly Tae was amazed because it was one the most amazing dance freestyles he has ever witnessed. The guy’s movements were so fluid but precise and he showed passion in every move he did. Even King of the Convention Tae wasn’t sure he was worthy to be in the presence of this dance god.

Soon J-Hope yelled out to who Tae assumed to be his friend “Kookie come here.” A raven haired boy stepped out of the crowd and joined his friend dancing. When he got a better look at “Kookie” Tae realized that holy shit he’s cosplayed as Kageyama from Haikyuu. This must be fate.

He tried to get a better look at him but all his attempts were a fail because the crowd kept blocking him. _God dammit this must be fate I need to know what he looks like_ Tae thought. He had no luck because soon the two joined the crowd and the next dancer took their place.

As his playlist played a variety of songs his dance mob only got bigger and bigger. Tae got excited every time he saw people join but he still wanted to meet with Kookie because it has to be destiny. Both of them cosplaying as Haikyuu characters (especially his otp) and being in the exact dance circle he created. Every so often he’d catch glimpses of the boy but lost him before he could try to talk to him.

It’s been awhile and he feels like the group is big enough to finally start oddball. He grabbed the inflatable beach ball from his bag and returned to the center. He cleared it out and explained the rules to everybody. Stating that it’s pretty much like baseball but we are using this inflatable ball and anybody can join in and use whatever cosplay weapon they would like. The group became pretty hyped from this.

The first person to step up was a Sasha Blouse cosplayer holding a loaf of bread. Tae couldn’t hold in his laughter but he was excited to see how it played out. Everybody in the crowd started to yell over the music and chanted Sasha’s name. “BATTER UP” Tae yelled as he pitched to ball to her. Surprisingly enough she hit it without any problems. The whole crowd cheered for her as it soared through the air. _This is definitely going to be fun_ Tae thought.

******

Many rounds of oddball have passed and everyone is still as excited as ever. Tae feels like his beach ball has been hit by everything imaginable; from bread, to swords, to knives and scythes, and someone even used their giant smiley head. Then out of nowhere he finally steps to the center. Holding his friend’s cheap lightsaber Kookie finally decided to reveal himself. _Oh fuck_ Tae thought staring at the younger _he’s hot as hell._

Taking in all of “Kookies” looks he just stood there in a daze. His jet black hair suited his innocent but adorable face. The way he perfectly fits Kageyama’s uniform had to be illegal. There’s no way someone could look better than the King in this uniform but he most definitely did. He was obviously muscular and Tae was surprised he wasn’t drooling at this point. Kookie had a jawline for days, eyes that you could be lost in forever, and to pull it all together he even had an adorable little bunny smile.

Getting snapped out of his trance Kookie (new goal for the King- learn the boys actual name) said “uhh are you going to pitch or are you just going to stand there staring at me all day shrimpy?” What the hell he’s hot and snippy, two can play it this way.

“Don’t flatter yourself pretty boy” Tae responded. “I was just trying to decide if I should go easy on you or not.”

Kookie laughed at this “Sureeee you were. But trust me you don’t have to go easy on me.”

After hearing this Tae finally pitches the ball and it gets hit effortlessly. The ball soared through the air with ease and went the highest it has been all day, all the way to the second story. _Okay show off. First he’s hot as fuck and athletic, it’s just not right._

“You impressed?” The boy asks and winks at Tae when someone finally throws the ball back to him. 

In reply Tae says “that was pretty good but I could definitely do better.” Just to show that he means business he even winks back.

“Fine hand me the ball and prove it.” Tae agrees and throws the ball to Kookie and takes the lightsaber. 

A worker appeared before the two and said “I’m sorry guys but this has to be the last one for now. Your crowd has gotten too big.”

Tae understood and yelled to the group “Sorry guys this is the last round. But before you go watch me show this pretty boy what the King of the Convention can do.” 

Tae got into position and firmly held the lightsaber like a bat. Everyone was cheering his name and he had a surge a confidence. _How hard can this be. I bet I can easily surpass Kookie and prove my awesomeness._ Kookie tossed the ball and Tae hit it with all his might. The ball ascended through the air and even made it close to how high Kooks went. _Dammit it was supposed to higher than his._

Everyone cheered and as the crowd started to disperse people told him how amazing his dance circle was and that they had a blast. Tae was genuinely happy until he realized Kookie stayed behind and was giving a really cute but overly cocky ‘I told you so’ look. “So precious little King couldn’t even beat me in his own game?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about we hit it practically the same height.” Tae responded as he headed over to his speakers.

“That might be so sweetheart, but mine hit still went higher!” Kookie teased. How dare he call me sweetheart Tae thought.

“Okay fine Kookie the all mighty King will grant you this win once” Tae said as he packed up his belongings. “But I’m sorry to break it to you but I can beat your fine ass in almost anything else.”

Tae thinks he can almost see a blush form but only for a fraction of a second until Kookie says “The names Jungkook for your information. But I bet this fine ass can kick your hot piece of ass in anything you put me up too. I declare to take over your reign.”

This boy is cocky as hell and Tae loves it but no one tries to threaten his reign. He is the one and only King of the Convention. No matter how pretty this Jungkook is he will stand his ground.

Tae puts his hand on his hips and declares “fine Kookie if you really think you are better than the King I challenge you to a dual. The score at the moment is 1 to 0 and we will go through three competitions to see who is better. The first competition is Sword Fighting, then we will race to the gaming room, and lastly in the gaming room we will play three rounds of Mario Kart.”

Jungkook nodded in approval of this. “You got yourself a deal sweetheart, prepare to lose your crown to the all-powerful Jeon Jungkook.” He said with great confidence as they shook hands to certify the deal.

******

There was no way Tae would let Jungkook overthrow him as king. It just couldn’t happen, he has worked very hard these last few years and it won’t go to nothing. He will win this competition just watch you pretty boy.

The game of Sword Fighting was on the other side of the convention so the two took their time walking there. Even though he’s my current nemesis there’s nothing wrong in trying to get to know him and possibly flirting a little Tae thought.

“So Jungkookie, weren’t you here with a friend, J-Hope right? Where is he?” Tae asked.

“Oh yeah Hoseok. He ended up running off to a Jay and Silent Bob Panel because Kevin Smith is his favorite film maker and he just had to meet him!” He said smiling. “Not going to lie I really wanted to go until I became preoccupied with you.”

“I’m flattered. But in all honestly you should be honored to be in the presence of the King.”

“Yes thank you! I’m so privileged to be in company of the all wonderful King Taehyung!” Jungkook said while pretending to bow down to him. “But seriously sweetheart I am going to have fun taking away your title as King.”

“Oh you keep dreaming good lookin. I am the master of all, jack of all trades. There is no way a peasant like you can beat royalty like me.” Tae replies.

Jungkook looked at him in an endearing way and gave him a smirk that almost made his heart melt. Dammit how is he supposed to keep his cool when his nemesis looked that good. “Just you watch. Today the new King of the Convention will be Jeon Jungkook and I’ll have you bow down to me sweetie.”

“Maybe in your drea- Holy shit I’ll be back.” Tae takes off running to a pair of Eren and Levi cosplayers who are holding hands. _What am I getting myself into_ Jungkook thought? _All I wanted to do was have fun in quick dance circle but then Tae had to show up. Why did he have to be so hot and why did I have to pick a battle? Oh yeah because I’m competitive as shit. Also it wasn’t fair Tae was both adorable as fuck but dorky as hell and it just made Jungkook like him even more. Maybe after this they could go from competitive flirting to cute lovely dovey flirting,_ Jungkook thought hopefully.

Tae walks back over after getting a picture with the couple and Jungkook has no idea how someone can go from hot as hell one second to adorable little puppy the next. 

“Sorry about that, Ereri is my weakness.” Tae happily says and Jungkook can only shake his head.

“You have got to be kidding me. I can’t believe I’m considering becoming friends with an Ereri shipper, Eren and Armin is where it’s at!” Jungkook replies crossing his arms and Tae nearly stops dead in his tracks.

“What the fuck? Ereri is the ultimate ship who the hell even ships Armin and Eren? I don’t even know if it’s worth continuing the competition because somebody who can’t properly ship shouldn’t have the honor of possibly becoming King. I guess they all can’t have the looks and brains like me.” Tae states while shaking his head.  
Jungkook scoffs “I don’t know how you could think Ereri is better it just blows my mind. You may be hot but I think you’re the one lacking in the brains department. Also hell no competition is on! Don’t chicken out on me.”

Tae places a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and says “fine but only if you can redeem yourself and I know the perfect way. Answer this correctly and I’ll get over the fact you ship Eren and Armin. In the anime Free what is your OTP, Makoharu and Rinharu? And I promise you if you get this wrong, no matter how cool and cute I think you are, I will ditch your ass. Without second thought”

Without hesitation Jungkook replies “Of fucking course Makoharu.”

Tae throws his fist in the air “Ok thank god you have officially redeemed yourself! Maybe you do have the brains and looks after all but I’m still not sure.” Tae states while giving Jungkook a quick wink. “Anyways competition is back on, ready to get your ass beat pretty boy?”

“Good and I think you should be asking yourself that sweetheart.” 

They spend the rest of the time walking to the Sword Fighting game getting to know one another and constantly cracking jokes about one another. The flirting didn’t stop either if anything it became more frequent. Tae really liked how easy it was for the two to talk to one another, it was like they’ve been friends for years.

******

As the two enter the fighting room Tae is surprised on how many people are actually here. Dozens of stations are aligned around the room allowing people to willingly fight with swords they provide or you can simply watch. At the far right side of the room Tae sees an open station and he motions Jungkook to follow him as he runs to it. 

“Race you there, pretty boy!” Tae yells to Jungkook and gets the reply “fine with me sweetheart.” Somehow they have gotten into the habit of calling one another pretty boy and sweetheart. Tae doesn’t mind his new nickname; he’s actually grown to like it if it’s said by a certain Jungkook.

They end up arriving at the station at the same time out of breath. The referee gives them a weird look but shakes it off. The ref then hands the two each a plastic sword and explains the rules. “Okay so this is friendly Sword Fight and due to the amount of people here you can only get one round. There is no actual hitting allowed; only use the swords, and you cannot grab the opponent’s sword with your hands. The first person to stab the other in the stomach is the winner. Now have a fun and fair fight!”

Tae and Jungkook stand in the middle of their station, swords in hand looking intently at one another. “This may be hard you but please don’t cry win I defeat you, pretty boy.” Tae says swinging the sword forward making contact with Jungkooks.

“In your dreams sweetheart.” Jungkook replies with a smirk on his face. He then hits back even harder and Tae stumbles a little. _Damn he’s strong. It seems like I’ll have to use strategy rather than strength to beat him._ They go back and forth trying to sneak in quick jabs but were easily blocked.

Tae tries to go for the simple attack of repeatedly trying to smack Jungkook’s sword out of the way and blocking any possible hits that come his way. He was hoping to eventually tire Kookie out but the boy has too much stamina. He now has to resort to plan B- get Jungkook to fall. 

He knew exactly how to do this too. He has had way too many late night sword fights in the middle of Walmart with Jimin to lose. Tae was well enough prepared to beat Jungkook.

His train of thought was lost when a hard smack came across his cheek. “Ow. God dammit.” Tae says clutching his cheek. _Did Jungkook really hit him with the sword. What the fuck. Also god damn who knew plastic swords hurt that fucking much when you actually get hit in the face with it._

The referee then calls for a timeout and Jungkook rushes over and keeps repeating he’s so sorry. He places his hand to Taehyungs and gently rubs his thumb over the already forming red mark. “Holy shit sweetheart” Jungkook exclaims. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay, this looks like it really hurts. From a one to ten what’s your pain level? If you want, I can run somewhere and get you ice for it? I am really sorry; I didn’t mean to hit you I was just trying to hit your sword in a way that would make you drop it but I missed and hit your face.”

Jungkook looks at him with such concern and touches his face with such care it almost makes Tae forget he was hit in the first place. Who knew the all mighty Kook had a sweet caring side too. It all doesn’t help that he is giving him these sad doe eyes that makes Taes heart melt. He should’ve been mad, for crying out loud his enemy just smacked him across the face with a plastic sword. He shouldn’t want to hug and cuddle him and say ‘no, no it’s ok precious little cinnamon roll’ because he was definitely not a cinnamon roll. Okay maybe he was more of a sinnamon roll but that’s not the point. Jungkook is still looking at him with great concern and decides to forgive the boy. _At least he didn’t do it on purpose._

Tae lets out a slight laugh and says “I’m fine. I’m fine. I mean it hurts like a bitch but I’ll live.” Kook then lets out a sigh of relief but doesn’t move his hand away. “Just why the hell did it have to be the face I need this you know and this is surely going to leave a mark. But I’m fine, thank you for caring about me Kookie. Just next time aim for the stomach and not my face! Also the games still on pretty boy, I don’t give up that easily.”

Jungkook can’t help but smile at Tae. “Ok thank god you’re okay. Are you sure you want to continue? We can just call it a win and go to the next thing?” Jungkook asks.

“Thanks for your concern but a smack to the face isn’t something that can easily take me down. Plus, the King wants to win fair and square” Tae states. “So referee I think I’m good now and we’re ready to fight again.”

“Ok sounds good to me, but if either of you get hurt again then I will have to disqualify you. Anyways stand back at the center.” The ref says to the two. Jungkook finally removes his hand and Tae immediately misses its warmth.

The two stand back at the center and the referee signals for them to go. Yelling “come at me bro” Tae charges after Jungkook. Running forward Kook hollers “BRING IT ON.”

They are back at their little game of hit and block. Both laughing at each other when they almost fall. Tae had to admit he was having a lot of fun. But it was time to get down to business no more toying around. Time for plan B.

Plan B was when he had to repeatedly attack Jungkook while also having Kook chase after him. He was certain if he got him to run a certain way he would surely fall and that’s when he would strike to kill. (Or simply poke with the plastic sword but he thought it sounds better that way.) _Time to channel my inner Akashi of Kuroko no Basuke. Using his ways, I can definitely make him fall_ Tae thought.

He started off with rapid fire attacks and he was surprised when Jungkook could keep up. Now if only he can keep this up while running. Tae started to run backwards in a zig zag pattern and he can undeniably see the boy start to fumble. Now all he has to do is one surprise charge forward and he should be on the ground.

Surely enough it worked and taking this golden opportunity he stabs the younger in the stomach with the sword. In good spirit Jungkook plays dead while Tae declares “the mighty King Tae remains victorious!” The small crowd that formed around their station applauds at his victory. Tae then flashes Jungkook his signature box smiles and helps him up. (Jungkooks heart almost skips a beat because he swears he has never seen a smile that beautiful until now.) 

They took their time exiting the station and wave bye to the ever so emotionless referee. “So the score is now 1 to 1 and I have a feeling a certain King Tae is going to win soon and keep their reign.” Tae declares putting his hands over his heart.

Jungkook giggles, he actually giggled and its beyond cute Tae thought. “You keep thinking that soon to be King of Nothing. We still have two more games I’ll make my comeback” Jungkook proclaims and throws an arm around Taes shoulders. “But good job sweetheart, didn’t expect you to get me at the end there.” Taes face starts to redden and blush but Jungkook doesn’t seem to notice.

******

“Ok so for our next competition we are going to race to the gaming room.” Tae excitedly states to Jungkook. “Right now we are still on the first floor and the gaming room is on the second floor on the other side of the convention. We both have to start at the same time and run as fast as we can there. I do have two rules though; first we cannot pull one another back forcefully. Secondly you can’t be a douche and use the elevator. You ready pretty boy?”

“Of course sweetheart.” Jungkook replies as he pretends to do some pre-race stretches. At the moment they are standing outside of the fighting room finally ready to race. Tae was able to ask a random person cosplayed as the Doctor standing by to count them off.

“On your mark, get set, go!” He yelled and the two took off running. Tae noticed that Jungkook was way faster than he anticipated. He ended up having to speed up to catch up to him. They had to weave in and out of many people to get ahead. Many people didn’t seem to agree to their race and often yelled or flicked them off. Tae and Jungkook didn’t care though, they were having fun in their own little world. Every so often one would yell things like ‘slow poke’ or ‘come on you can run faster than that’.

Most of the race they were neck and neck but would inevitably be blocked by someone and fall behind. While running Jungkook looked genuinely happy and Tae thought it was the most precious thing in the world. All he wanted to do was grab the boys hand so they could happily run together. He almost did a few times but him being competitive little shit stopped him from doing so. As much as he wanted to hold Jungkooks hand, he wanted to win the race even more.

They have already ran through most of the first floor and they are the their first obstacle- the escalators. Many people were crowded on them waiting for it to slowly bring them to the second floor. Jungkook arrived at the escalator first and tried to run up. People were blocking his way so it proved to be very difficult. 

Soon enough Tae caught up and noticed how Jungkook was struggling to get past the people. He was going to use this to his advantage. There were significantly less people on the escalator going down so he decided to take these instead. Racing up the steps two at time Tae was slowly able to catch up to where Jungkook was. When Tae eventually passed him Kook yelled out “come on that’s not fair”. He was still struggling to get past people and it made Tae laugh. Instead of replying he just looked back at the younger and stuck out his tongue. (It may have been childish but neither of them cared at the moment.)

Taehyung reached the second floor first and didn’t take any time sprinting towards the gaming room. Jungkook would soon catch up so he had to use this advantage while he could. Turning down the final hallway he could see the gaming room. It was so close just one last sprint is all it would take. 

He started to here Jungkook close behind and decided to quicken his pace. Tae yelled over his shoulder “sorry Kookie but the Kings winning this race.” In a matter of seconds, he was finally in the gaming room. Having beat Jungkook again he was in high spirits. Despite being out of breath and feeling like he was about to pass out he has a permanent smile. Jungkook soon caught up to Tae also out of breath.

After the two finally caught their breaths again Tae turns to Jungkook and says “the King is now two for two on wins and I’m ready to kick your fine ass in some Mario Kart.”  
“Oh sweetheart you may have beaten me in these last two things; by the way, I still think the race was unfair though because getting up those escalators were nearly impossible.”

Before he could finish Tae interjected “no sweetie it wasn’t impossible you just had to think outside of the box. That’s why I the brilliant King went up the other side.” Tae said proudly.

“Still unfair” Jungkook muttered. “Anyways you may have beat me in sword fighting and racing but I’m a master at Mario Kart, you are going to get wrecked. Prepare to kiss your crown goodbye.” Jungkook said while blowing a fake kiss Taes way.

******

Their final competition is to play three games of Mario Kart. Somehow Tae managed to beat Jungkook in the first game and barely lost in the second game. Even though he was determined to win Tae was having a lot of fun and so was Jungkook. In between trash talking and flirting they had random bursts of laughter during the race. Tae has grown to love the way Jungkooks nose crinkles and eyes squint when he laughs. He also has a surprisingly high pitched laugh that Tae couldn’t get over and found irresistible.

They were at the final race and all jokes had stopped because the two were determined to win. If Tae wins, then he will be overall victorious and stay King of the Convention. On the other hand, if Jungkook wins then they will be tied with an overall score of 2 to 2. _There is no way I can let Kookie beat me, it’s time to get serious_ Tae thought.

For their last race Tae chose Rainbow Road and Jungkook said “good luck sweetheart, this is actually my favorite course.” Tae snickered “to your luck it’s my favorite also pretty boy.” Then the race started.

Tae and Jungkook were in the lead, both neck in neck; it was almost like their race to the gaming room again. One second Tae will be in first but would accidently fall off and Jungkook would take the lead. Tae then would have to catch up and something similar would happen to Kook. 

It was the last lap and Tae has taken 1st place after Jungkook took one to many shells to the back. He was cheerful because he might actually win this. It would be hard for Jungkook to catch up now. The finish line was close and Tae could practically taste victory.

Jungkook knew it was wrong but it was his only option if he wanted to win- he threw a blue shell. Right before the finish line Tae gets hit and yells out “NO! WHAT THE FUCK? JUNGKOOKIE THAT IS NOT RIGHT!”. Jungkook takes his chance and passes Tae before he can recover and gets first place while Tae sadly gets second.

Jungkook then jumps up and throws his hands up in the air shouting “I am the winner! The all mighty Jeon Jungkook is the winner.” To rub it in even more he does a celebratory dance. Even though Tae thought it was adorable how happy he got, he couldn’t get over that he lost. Especially to a damn blue shell.

“Okay. Okay. Good job you beat the King.” Throwing his hands up in defeat. “But we are still tied, the score is 2 to 2.” Tae explained.

Finally calming down Jungkook asks “So what are we going to do now? How do we settle on who will be the King?”

“Lucky for you, I have an idea on how we can settle it” Tae says “But it is a true test of courage.”

“Name it.”

With an evil smile on his face Tae states “we are going to do the Pocky game!”

Jungkook let out a small laugh “are you sure you just don’t want to kiss me?” And seeing Tae blush he continued “fine as the last game to truly decide the King of the Convention we will do the Pocky game.”

 _Thank god I decided to bring Pocky_ he thought. Going into his bag he pulled out a pack of chocolate Pocky. Carefully he pulled out a piece and put the box on the ground. “Okay so Kookie the deal is whoever pulls away first is the loser, and the winner will be King of the Convention. Are you ok with this?’

Jungkook stood in front of Tae and shook his head “sounds good to me sweetheart.”

Tae placed the piece of Pocky in his mouth and let Kook get ahold of the other side. They both closed their eyes and the game started. Each of them took small bites but showed no signs of giving up any time soon. _Am I really going to go all the way through with this? I mean I really want to win but are we going to go as far as kiss?_ In all honestly Tae really wanted to kiss Jungkook but did the other want to do the same. The whole day they have been flirting but did that really mean Jungkook was into him? Tae ended up deciding that he will not back away and just hope for the best.

Slowly the two became closer and closer. Tae could feel the warmth of Jungkooks face near his and he wasn’t going to give up. All it took was one last bite and their lip met. As expected Jungkooks lips were soft and heavenly. What Tae didn’t expect though is for Jungkook to lean in and further the kiss. Tae leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. In this close range Tae noticed Kook smelt like cinnamon and it was captivating. Jungkook then wrapped his arms around Taes waist and continued the wonderful kiss.

People passing by gave them weird looks but they didn’t care. In that blissful moment they thought they were the only people in the world and wanted it to stay that way forever. 

Jungkook was the first to break away the kiss and rested his head on Taes. Both of them staring into one another’s eyes slightly out of breath, smiling. “So sweetheart it looks like we tied again” They both let out a quick laugh and Jungkook continued “how about we finish this and both agree on being Kings of the Convention?”

Taehyung liked this idea and said “I think I’ll be okay with that. I will be the King of the Convention and you can be the Queen of the Convention.” Before Jungkook could protest he started to passionately kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> AAA thank you so much for reading my mess of a fic! I hope you liked it, let me know. I spent a long time on this fic and it has become my baby. Leave a comment and let me know what you think and I'll love you forever, also I'm always ok with constructive criticism.  
> Also is you want to (please) come check out my Tumblr [Amayaladon](http://amayaladon.tumblr.com/) and say hi! I pretty much just spend most of my time screaming and crying over BTS, K-Pop, and anime!


End file.
